Kiss Me At Midnight
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Sarah wants to kiss Jack on New Year's Eve. David has a major problem with that. Javid oneshot.


**I know that there are other New Year's stories out there and this is totally cliche. Don't worry, I **_**know**_** that. But this is fluffy and cute and I wanted to write it. The pairing is Javid (Jack/David) from Newsies. Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, blah blah blah. **

**On to the story.**

o O o O o O o O o

David was reluctant to invite Jack to spend New Year's Eve with his family. But he knew that he had to, so he did it.

It had been Les's idea. At breakfast that past week, their family was talking about the turn of the century and how they would all count down to midnight together on New Year's Eve. Les had blurted out that he wanted Jack to come over that night to celebrate with them. His parents and Sarah had been overjoyed by the suggestion, but David tried to protest at first. Maybe Jack was going to celebrate with the guys. They were boring, why would he want to spend New Year's Eve with them? And then Sarah confirmed that it was a bad idea to invite him.

"Please, Davey? I want to kiss Jack at midnight!"

David wanted to cringe, but only did it on the inside. For some reason, that annoyed him. Sarah was so _lovey dovey_ with Jack, and that was sick. And now _this_? He _definitely_ didn't want to invite Jack now. He didn't want to watch them. He felt nauseous just thinking about it.

But because he was a pushover and couldn't stand to let down those he cared about, he invited Jack.

_"Hey, Jack?"_

_"Hey, Davey?" _

_"Uh... my family wants to invite you to spend New Year's Eve with us. It's okay if you don't wanna come, I'll just tell them-" _

_"I'll be there." _

God. Jack hadn't even hesitated before answering. He probably couldn't wait to kiss Sarah.

And now David dreaded the whole night.

o O o O o O o O o

As David set out a bowl of crackers, there was a knock on the door. He didn't answer the door. Sarah did. Of course. David watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye. Sarah was all smiley and giggled as soon as she opened the door. Jack gave her a smile, and came in. He looked over at David as he walked in, smiled and kind of waved. David waved back awkwardly. He wanted to disappear. Why did Jack have to come?

The hours passed, and David grew more and more miserable. He peered Sarah and Jack's interactions with contempt and curiousity as he pretended to read a book. What did he see in her? Yes, she was pretty and nice, but did their personalities really fit together? They seemed to like each other well enough. Jack caught his gaze and smiled again. God, why did he have to _do_ that?

"Jack, it's going to be midnight soon." Sarah told him, sitting as close to him as possible. "Do you know what that means?"

Jack's smile was sly. Strangely enough, he looked over at David in a _this is gonna be a fun night _kind of way. David couldn't take this. He stood up.

"I'm going to get my other book."

Before David could exit the room, Jack stood up, walked over to him, and took David's book from him. "Hey Dave, I can do that for ya. Least I can do for ya for invitin' me. Where's your book?"

Stunned, David could only say, "On my bed." Jack was out of the room in a flash.

It was such a simple task, so David didn't understand what had happened when two minutes passed and Jack hadn't come back.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five minutes. Sarah began to get impatient. She stood up and marched into the bedroom. When she came back, she looked completely distraught. "He's not there!"

"_What_?" asked every single member of the Jacobs family.

Before Sarah could continue, David went into the room to see for himself. She was right. Jack wasn't there. His eyes moved to the window. Had Jack actually _left_? _Why_ had he done that? Jack was always leaving, always running. But why did he leave this time?

David put on another sweater (now he had two). He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He walked over to the window, opened it, and climbed out. He was on the fire escape. He didn't understand the forces that took over, but he began to climb up to the roof. Once he got up there, he saw a figure in the dark. Jack. He knew it.

He was nervous, but he was able to deal with it. He walked over to Jack, who turned around when he heard him approaching. "Dave, what're ya doin' here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here, Jack? Why did you leave?"

"I just needed space." Jack replied. "To think."

David didn't know what to do or say, so he didn't say or do anything. He just stared at Jack. As he approached Jack, the look on Jack's face looked more and more annoyed. But David didn't think Jack was annoyed at _him_. Was it Sarah? He didn't really understand what was going on. What did Jack have to think about?

Then Jack asked, "Did ya want me ta come tonight?"

How was David supposed to answer that? With the truth? He couldn't lie. He'd been taught that was never the answer. He was always honest. Why wasn't he being honest and straightforward now?

Jack saw David's hestiation. "I knew it. That's why ya haven't talked to me all night. Why the hell not?"

"You've been busy with Sarah all night." David answered simply, still facing him.

"I mean, why didn't ya want me to come here?"

"Why did you just randomly leave 'to think'?" David countered. Never in a million years would he be able to answer Jack's question. He'd sound so ridiculous if he told Jack he didn't want him to come so that he couldn't see _his_ girlfriend. That seeing them together made David want to gag. He'd much rather have had Sarah go to some friend's house for New Year's Eve and then it would be alright if Jack came over. They would have been able to talk all night, and then, at midnight, they- what? What would they do? Just say "Happy New Year!" and have that be it? No, David didn't want that to be what ended the night.

What if... what if they ended the night the same way Jack and Sarah planned to end the night tonight?

David looked at Jack and tried to imagine kissing him. He had no idea what that would be like. But if anyone should be able to kiss Jack, it should be him, not Sarah. Jack and Sarah hardly knew each other. He and David got along much better. David appreciated Jack. His wit, his street smarts, all of it. And Jack wasn't half-bad looking, either. Why _shouldn't_ they kiss? It was so logical... Except for the fact that it was wrong, of course...

Lately these thoughts had infiltrated David's brain (and, well, other parts of him) and they wouldn't _go away_.

Jack turned away from David and stared out into the dark. "What do ya think it'd be like here if I'd gone to Santa Fe?"

"It would be terrible." David said immediately. "Jack, is that what you had to think about? Are you thinking about leaving again?" _Please no_.

"I don't know." Jack said. He shook his head. "I have this problem, yunno? I think I need ta leave. I don't wanna leave, but I can't keep doin' this."

"Doing what?"

"The whole Sarah thing." Jack said, shaking his head again. "It doesn't woik. No offense, Davey, she's a great girl, but she's not my type."

David felt- something. He stared at Jack, totally and completely confused. Hadn't he been all over Sarah when they were inside? Jack had a type? What, did he prefer blondes to brunettes? "What do you mean she's not your type? What is your type?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Jack?"

After a few moments, Jack repeated, "I have a problem, Davey. It's not somethin' I can deal with."

What _was _this? Jack, not able to handle something? David told him, "You're Jack Kelly. I'm pretty sure you can do anything." However, as soon as he said it, David felt heat rushing to his face.

Jack laughed in a really strange way. Kind of a shrugging David's statement off kind of laugh. "Yeah. But not this. It's the kinda thing that, if the guys found out, they wouldn't respect me anymore. I don't want that. Leavin's betta."

"I'd still respect you." David said simply. "I always have, you know, even when I met you and pretended not to like you. I did."

Jack laughed again. "Not after this, ya wouldn't."

"What is it?"

There was no answer again. Instead, Jack walked away a little bit, and leaned against the brick chimney, crossing his arms. "Dave, trust me on this."

David stared at him, daring himself to take a chance. Maybe if he told Jack what was wrong with him, Jack would know he wasn't the only one who had problems. "Jack, I have a problem too."

"Oh yeah? What problem is that, Dave?"

"I'm not sure." David replied. And he really wasn't sure. He knew he didn't feel like he was supposed to toward Jack. And he knew he had a problem with him dating Sarah. "Well, I do, but I don't know how to explain it."

"Me neither." Jack admitted.

"How about," David suggested, "if on the count of three, we try to tell each other what our problems are the best we can. I promise I won't judge you for yours. What do you say?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Sure."

David took a deep breath. "Alright then. One..." Oh god, what was he going to say? "Two..." What was _Jack_ going to say? Would it be that horrible? What if Jack said that he really did have to go out west? Would they ever see each other again? "... Three..."

Jack and David stared at each other and at the same time, they said, "You."

Both boys were surprised at the other. At least, Jack _looked_ surprised. David really _was _surprised. He didn't expect to hear that he was the source of all of Jack's problems. Did he do something wrong? "It's just... your street smarts." David continued. He was aware that his face was pretty red now.

"It's you and _your_ smarts. You think you know everythin'." said Jack, taking a step toward David.

"And the fact that you lead groups so well. You get them riled up so easily." David added, and before he was able to stop himself, he stepped more toward Jack.

"The blue shirts you wear all the time." Jack said, with another step. "There are other colors."

"And you defend whoever you want to defend, even if they don't ask for it." David continued, taking, yes, another step. He remembered the time Jack had saved him as he was getting beaten up by the Delancey brothers. His heart jumped whenever he thought about it.

"And your stupid blue eyes." Jack continued with a straight face, taking another step. _What_? David's eyes caused a problem for Jack? He couldn't change _that_.

With another step, David was right in front of Jack. "Your stupid red bandana." he mumbled. He reached up and touched the bandana. And surprisingly enough, Jack let him. The fabric was cool from the winter night air.

"Your stupid curly hair." Jack said. He reached out and David froze. Jack's fingers ran through David's hair and then his hand made its way down David's face. Despite the cold weather, Jack's hand was warm.

"Jack..." David said quietly. As they stared at each other, he now saw that what they were both feeling was the same thing. They both had the same problem. David just wanted to move as close as possible to Jack.

Jack obviously wanted the same because he was the one to move closer. "Dave... I don't think it's a problem anymore."

"Me neither."

And in that moment, Jack leaned in and kissed David. The moment Jack's lips touched his, sparks shot through David's entire body. They were good sparks, though. David wanted to keep them. He also wanted to keep Jack close to him. And fortunately, Jack seemed to have no plans of letting that kiss end right away.

At that moment, they heard various families in the neighborhood screech, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

David's eyes flew open. He was kissing Jack. Sarah wasn't. At New Year's. She'd wanted to. But David now realized that he wanted this all along. So he closed his eyes again, reached around Jack, and kept right on kissing him. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.


End file.
